Pure White
by Jemima Fogg
Summary: Matt and Mello sneak into Near's room in hope to trash it but they get side tracked and things end in a way neither thought possible. YAOI! Seme Matt x Seke Mello x Uke Near. Yes, Near will be totally dominated! .: insert evil cackle :.


**Hello there everyone, Jemma here. A new fan fic I shall be working on as soon as I post the first chapter. Most likely won't even get past the smut but depending on how many people favourite I might write another scene. I'm currently working on the second chapter right now which I promise I will post as soon as it's done. Unlike Stitches, this one wasn't by request and I must say I rather like it.**

**YAOI YAOI HOLY SHIT IT'S FUCKIN' YAOI! **

**That's just about the best warning I'll ever give you I reckon. .: nods :.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the marvellous character's in this text and never will as unfortunate as it is. **

* * *

><p>"Nngh~ Matt. What are you doing?" the blond whined, his voice stern and ice blue eyes glaring back into green ones past the orange goggles the red head adorned. Said red head only grinned, delighted that he had his lover in such a vulnerable position as this. His gloved hands had pinned Mello's wrists to the wall and was now leaning dangerously close to the boy's lips. The smell of chocolate swirled with the smoky scent of cigarette's, intoxicating Matt with it's addicting fragrance.<p>

"Why so serious Mel?" he purred, tongue lightly tracing the shell of his target's ear. Mello shuddered lightly from the sensation, damn near tempted to give up to Matt's administrations and enjoy the red head as he seemed to be enjoying him. But he kept strong, knowing that this situation was completely wrong in nearly every way possible. Sure, the idea of being taken in Near's room amused him to no end, but the idea of the toy loving albino walking in on them put him off some.

"Be-Because," he stuttered as Matt lightly suckled on his ear lobe, blood rushing downwards. "Near could come in at any second."

"We could take care of him," Matt whispered, feeling the boy tense at the words. Knowing what was coming he quickly moved to the side, narrowly dodging the knee which had aimed for his groin. He pushed the offending limb back, putting his own knee between the leather clad legs and rubbing Mello's organ roughly. "You're so protective Mel. Just admit it, you like Near as well."

Mello clenched his hands into fists, so badly wanting to get out of the tight pants so Matt could really touch him. The strained expression on his face was very alluring Matt had to admit and he chuckled at the blond. "I-I do not!" the uke of the relationship growled between clenched teeth, regretting it when Matt stopped his movements and tightened his grip on Mello's wrists, getting a quiet whimper in return.

"Lies," Matt spat the word out, glaring at him. Leaning forward he spoke again, lips barely brushing Mello's. "How can such dirty lies come out of such a pretty mouth?" With the speed of a cat he had taken the blond's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back with no mercy. The victim thrashed his legs about wildly in an attempt to get Matt to stop. He had never been so rough in the encounters they had shared during the few years here at Wammy's House and it frightened Mello. How powerful was this young man really?

He did his best to regain his breath once the flesh was released from the grasp, the taste of blood fresh on his tongue. A loud whine escaped his throat when a wet tongue that wasn't his own reached out to lick away the liquid red rubies. "You should know better than to try something so stupid with me, Mihael Keehl," he heard Matt hiss, making him shift uncomfortably. He audibly moaned when he felt that knee rub against his crotch again, happy to have that feeling back. "Now say it. Say you like Near."

_But I don't! _Mello wanted to scream. It was the truth after all. But he had to say something that would please Matt, he didn't want to go through that kind of torture again. "I-I don't like Near," he said, blue eyes averting to the ground so he wouldn't have to look at the red head. "But I..."

Matt's eyes widened ever so slightly behind his goggles but the change was hidden from Mello for the light had caught the orange lenses, hiding the emeralds beneath. There was a long silence though and the seme was getting impatient. Without getting his consent he descended on the patch of skin Mello's shirt revealed, attacking the neck with wet kisses and his tongue. He took a sensitive piece between his teeth, feeling Mello's chest moving at an unpredictable rhythm from the action. "But.." he muttered, not releasing the skin but instead clamping his teeth down harder.

Mello mentally cursed himself for enjoying this now before finally spilling everything he had wanted to keep secret from the red head. "I only wish to dominate him! Own him in every way before throwing him away like he would a broken toy!" he declared, eyes finally looking down to meet Matt's who soon released the skin and ravaged the blond's mouth. Mello moaned into the kiss, knowing that he finally had Matt for the day. The worries of being in his enemies room washed away completely, only to be replaced with desire, love and lust.

"Matt," he said his name in what was most likely the most sensual way the red head had ever heard, mouth still open from their kiss. Mello was the most perfect thing Matt had seen in his 15 years. Releasing the other's wrists he wrapped his arms around the feminine waist, pulling the owner closer. Mello only smiled and reached a hand up to remove the goggles, revealing the eyes he soon drowned in, moving his arms around Matt's shoulders.

They kissed passionately, the tongue's meeting in the middle and sparring at a quick pace before Matt won the battle and raided the familiar territory of Mello's mouth. The taste of chocolate was now hinted with blood and Matt was enjoying it shamelessly. He moved his hands from the waist down to leather clad ass to squeeze it, not only hearing but feeling Mello moan. The red head lifted him up with relative ease, assisted by the blond who wrapped his legs around him. Their crotches rubbed together simultaneously, making them release the other's lips and moan loudly.

Moving his legs as best as he could, Matt moved them over to the bed, letting them both fall so he was on top. They looked out of place amongst the white sheets and pillows and Mello couldn't help but smirk at the thought of dirtying Near's sheets. He could see the boy's reaction to the white substance on his bed that invaded his clean haven. This cruel but entertaining fantasy ended abruptly when the sound of a zipper reached his ears, looking down to see Matt had taken off his furry vest. The striped T-shirt was soon to follow and Mello was left to marvel at the sex god that was Matt.

Reaching a hand up to press against the toned but not overly chiselled stomach Mello smiled adoringly, getting a grin in return from Matt. "Your turn," the red head announced, moving past the hand and expertly unzipping the leather shirt Mello wore. Said blond helped by moving his body accordingly until the black garment was off and thrown in a random direction, landing on a stuffed white polar bear.

"I don't understand why you seemed to be so fascinated with me Mels," Matt told him, hands running up and down Mello's sides lightly, teasing the boy. "Your pretty glorious yourself really."

"Shut up, Mail," Mello growled, angry that he was now being toyed with. He wanted Matt more than he ever wanted him before and he told the gamer this by wrapping his legs around the other's waist and pressing down until their clothed lengths were pressed together once more, bucking slightly to increase the feeling.

Matt moaned before chuckling lightly, pushing his back against the limbs until he was free of their grasp before he moved down to where Mello's shaft was straining to be released of it's tight confinement. "Is this what you want Mello?" Matt quizzed him, knowing the answer but wanting to hear his dear uke plead. He toyed with the zip innocently, all the while looking at Mello with what seemed to be amusement.

"Just fuck me Matt," Mello growled, glaring at the green eyed beauty with the little anger he could muster. "Please!"

Matt chuckled darkly before finally obeying the blond, moving the leather pants down the beautiful legs. Mello was of course not wearing any sort of undergarment, never really understanding the need for them when he had tight pants to always keep things where the should be. And besides, they only got in the way on these sorts of occasions.

"Nggh~ Mail!" Mello cried out when Matt breathed hot air onto the pulsating length, not even touching it and nearly sending the blond over the moon. "Please Matt! Just touch me!"

Before the red head could even submit to Mello's desire the door to the room was opened and they felt familiar grey eyes on them, the usual blank gaze they held filled with utter surprise and confusion.


End file.
